littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech10
is the 10th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on June 3, 2018. Summary Momoha and Daito goes to World PlaWrestling Entertainment for investigate, but Daito's dark past comes back to haunt him. Synopsis Daito remembers how he lost his mother since he was a kid and his brothers, Sorata and Daichi, encourages him to keep pursues his dream. Momoha and Daito meet each other at the entrance of WPWE, and the former scolds the latter for going off on her own. Once they enter WPWE, Hector makes a live announcement that a special event will be held for WPWE's 200th anniversary while Momoha notices the crowd and robots's dazed expressions before the announcement is concluded. Later, Daito spotted a man, Zhu Wang-Long, entering a club and anxiously chases after him with Momoha following behind. Erika notices Raiju and ordered Furyujin, Wang-Long's personal robot, to fetch him to Hector. But Ryuenjin spotted him and throws a punch into the chest, but Furyujin has no effect to this attack. He knocked and dragged him out to nowhere. While looking for Daito in the crowd, Momoha faints from the club's drug lights and collapses against Wang-Long. When Momoha awakens in Wang-Long's tattoo studio, Wang-Long reveals to him that he is a tattoo artist and saw Momoha once before, and could sense he was different from others. Wang-Long expresses his intentions to forcefully tattoo Momoha's back in order to see what "dragon" would lives, but a furious Daito intervenes and saves Momoha and Ryuenjin. Wang-Long excitedly greets Daito, deeming him as his greatest work and provokes him further by mentioning his dark past and how Daito killed his grandfather in a self-defense. Scared and enraged, Daito's dragon tattoos spreads across his body as he goes berserk and fatally slash Wang-Long and destroy Furyujin. To stop Daito's rampage, Momoha uses Silicon Microchip on Ryuenjin and enters Daito's mind, seeing his past memories after he left Hoshiakari with his father and brothers. The real Daito explains that he was the illegitimate grandson of a legendary kung fu master, Ryoma Ichinomiya, and was forced to undergo a long, painful tattooing process by Wang-Long on his grandfather's orders. On the final day, Daito, who witnessing his grandmother's dead body, became afraid of him when he almost killed his brother Sorata in front of his family. Unable to bear the pain anymore, he lose his control of cowardliness and goes on insanity, screaming in horror, he unintentionally kills his grandfather in defense of his family. After released from jail for manslaughter, Daito tells Momoha that he tried to commit suicide, but didn't because he wanted to see Momoha and Kenshi again. Momoha soothes Daito's guilt, encouraging him not to lose to his cursed tattoos and Wang-Long. Then she kisses Daito, "destroying" the part of Daito's negative emotions and purifying his haunting past. Daito carries Momoha on his back and heads to their lodging, reminisce about their childhood. Wang-Long manages to live long enough to contact Franco and reports that his "technical experiment" was a success before he died, and the shadowed man comes his turn for his next scheme. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya Supporting Characters *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (spirited) *''Yuzuru Yashima'' (flashback) *''Hayate Ichinomiya'' (flashback) *''Sorata Ichinomiya'' (flashback) *''Daichi Ichinomiya'' (flashback) *''Ryoma Ichinomiya'' (flashback) Villains *Zhu Wang-Long *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Franco D'ambrosio *''Emilien Richelieu'' (briefly appearance) Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Fujinryu *''Hades'' (briefly appearance) Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Daito's route. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, Junketsu Paradox is used in Ep10 as Daito's ending song for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime